spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiegs for Two
Tiegs for Two SpongeBob loses his favorite shirt while Squidward and Fred vie for the affections of each other's old flames. Season: 9 Episode: 14 Total Episode Count: 161 Prod. no.: 8ACX16 Featuring: Fred Rechid, Squidward, SpongeBob Also Appearing: Patrick, Pearl, Plankton, Sandy, Debbie, James William Bottomtooth III, Nort Goldman, Karl, Bob Bobber, Deamus, Mayor Johnny East, Denise, Bettina, Cheryl Tiegs, Mr. Washee Washee, John Fishly, Nancy Fishly, Megatron, Negatron, Michael J. Fox, Ang Lee, Gene Shalit, John Davidson, Bubo Plot: When the local dry cleaner loses SpongeBob's favorite white shirt, he goes ballistic. When SpongeBob tries to order Sandy to find a new cleaner she refuses and orders SpongeBob to ask him over for dinner but Sandy pushes things too far when she tries to make SpongeBob apologize. Continuing to accuse the cleaner of stealing his shirt, SpongeBob breaks into his house and finds a white shirt in his closet as the cleaner arrives with a gun. Holding up the shirt as evidence, SpongeBob continues to insist it's his shirt until trying it on and discovering it is several sizes too small. The cleaner threatens to shoot SpongeBob but SpongeBob calls his bluff by not taking off the shirt. Not wanting to ruin his shirt, the cleaner agrees to fight SpongeBob and beats him, resulting in his arrest. While Squidward waits to bail SpongeBob out of jail, he meets Denise, a liberal who was arrested for protesting a Wal-Mart opening. Squidward tries to impress her but she is only casually interested and Squidward breaks down completely when she refuses his request for a date. Following SpongeBob's advice, Squidward decides to enlist Fred's help by taking his class on how to pick up girls. But when Fred's technique makes things even worse for Squidward and Denise, Fred admits his style is only to get laid, not build a relationship. Squidward takes Fred's style and manages to pick up Fred's lost love Cheryl Tiegs, forcing Fred to watch helplessly as Squidward treats her like crap. Out to dinner with Cheryl, things get nasty when Fred arrives with Debbie. Squidward discovers that Fred took advantage of Debbie's lack of intelligence to pick her up and soon Squidward and Fred start trading insults, resulting in both of the girls leaving them alone. Outside the restaurant, Squidward encounters Fred waiting in the car. Fred admits to only picking up Debbie to irritate Squidward and Squidward admits his feelings that he and Cheryl were likely not going to be a successful relationship either. When Squidward thinks they've finally become friends again, he asks Fred for a ride home. Fred smiles in agreement, but when Squidward reaches for the door, Fred races foward and then reverses, sending Squidward flying after hitting him with the car. Cutaways #The high road #The low road #Bubo the owl #Negatron #Cheryl Tiegs flashback #Black woman in hindsight Trivia *This episode was originally titled "Famiry Sponge". Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 9